A Smashing Fanfic
by RealCandyMan
Summary: In this exciting Lime, Lil Mac, Samus, Rock (Megaman), Dark Pit, and Lucario go off on amazing adventures with other characters stopping in to help, hurt, or converse with them. Mention to sexual relations but no actual sexual relations... yet maybe (PS Thomas is fagit)
1. Exposition and The Lounge

**Bold = Yelling, Anger, or Demons**

_Italics = Thoughts/Narration, or to place emphasis on single words_

Underlined = Author's Notes

This will be an epic story with lemons at the end, this will be meaningful, not blind fap material, if that's what you're looking for, look elsewhere, this involves Rock (Megaman for you uncultured swine), Samus, Lil Mac, Lucario, and Dark Pit, in a Smash Mansion type thing, but they go off on an adventure, you'll figure it out as it goes along.

*It starts off in a lounge type room with Lil Mac, Rock, and Samus waiting for the next fight

"I'm so bored; none of the kids seem up to the challenge of wielding such a powerful fighter today, seems like you guys got the most action" Rock said while looking at Lil Mac and Samus smugly, they knew he didn't mean what he was implying though. "Did the thought cross your mind that the kids are picking us because we're the best and you simply just suck" Lil Mac retorted. "No way" Rock said back to Lil Mac "I'm just waiting for an expert who has the skill needed to play a character like me". "Both of you kinda suck, now that my Zero Beam doesn't leave me without a suit, I could kick both of you from here to SR388 without a problem," then they all shared a laugh each dead serious, but knowing that they were good natured to each other.

Suddenly, Lucario and Dark Pit entered the room "_Oh no Dark pit again, I bet he'll be bragging about how he just beat Lucario or how the player playing as Lucario did nothing but cheap shots and always went for the smash ball" thought_ _Rock "I wish he could be taught a lesson and finally be left with nothing to say." _"Hi Lucario" Lil Mac greeted the other fighter "How did the match go?" "Why don't you ask Dark Pit" Lucario relayed telepathically to all of them. "Well, what went down Dark Pit?" Lil Mac said questioningly **"What happened was I almost KO'd Lucario several times, but my player was too stupid to know what to do and when"** Dark Pit replied angrily. "And?" Lucario said. "And I got beaten down and didn't even take one life off of Lucario" Dark pit said softly. "Sorry, I can't hear you through all of that negative aura" Lucario said teasingly "Could you repeat that?" "**I DIDN'T EVEN TAKE ONE LIFE OFF OF YOU BECAUSE OF SOME INEPT PLAYER**" Dark Pit yelled furiously at Lucario knowing fully well Lucario heard him perfectly the first time. "So what's going on with you guys" Lucario questioned. "Not much, just talking and waiting for the next fight"

Suddenly, Rock got a transmission from Dr. Light "Rock we need your help, Wily has returned, but he only has one robot master and it seems to be immune to anything we throw at it, I need you to report for an update and go to stop it immediately, I suggest bringing support" Dr. Light said urgently. _"Well at least it's something to do" Samus and Rock both thought simultaneously_ "So who are you thinking for 'Support'" Samus questioned. "Well I guess you guys can come if you want, but this is a-" Rock started before he was cut off by Samus who finished "Life or death situation and if we're not careful all of us could die and if we die outside of our games we don't respawn in the mansion, we respawn in our own respective games, which could make the owners stop playing the game and therefore give all of us zero play time yeah, yeah if we've heard it once we've heard it a million times before"

"Yeah what are you worried about, Rock, I'm like twenty times as powerful as you and you seem to handle these guys just fine, and anyway, what knows evil like evil?" "I don't know about that, but we can all handle our own well enough, and we can handle the same punishment you can, so I don't see why it'd be a problem" Lil Mac added "Yeah and Metroids, the X, and SA-X are at least as deadly as whatever puny piles of bolts this Wily guy sends out" Samus said wearily, having repeated the same line many times whenever Rock had trepidations about them fighting together "And I'm Lucario" Lucario said, _not really feeling up to thinking of a valid reason, and just wanting to cause some destruction_. "Well alright, you guys can come, but once it comes to the robot master, just stick to the sidelines and let me handle him" Rock said "Yeah, yeah" they all said, not very reassuringly. "Just remember to leave your computers here, they can fight for us while we're gone" Lucario reminded them


	2. The Betrayal

**Bold = Yelling, Anger, or Demons**

_Italics = Thoughts/Narration, or to place emphasis on single words_

Underlined = Author's Notes

**Warning, this chapter is kind of a joke, but important in a lot of areas, some lime.

After getting the update from Dr. Light, Rock joins the others again and informs them of where they'll be going.

"He also said some of the robots looked phallic, whatever that means" Rock remembered. All of a sudden a voice said in their minds "Hey, can I join you guys?" Mewtwo asked "Yeah right Mewtwo, I'm like the better version of you, and you haven't been in a Smash Bros since Melee, because they got rid of you in favor of me in brawl" "But wasn't I like a better version of you in that Project M hack?" Mewtwo reminded Lucario "Hacks just don't count" Lucario replied. "We have too many people anyway, maybe next time Mewtwo" Rock told the pokemon "**Yeah whatever, whatever happens in the end will either be a gangbang or gay anyway**" Mewtwo said seething. _"Since he said the robots looked phallic, it'll probably be the latter, and I hope it is for my sake, I don't want a repeat of Glorbock 7" Samus hoped, little did she know, she was wrong_.

"Hey so did anybody else notice that Rock said that the good doctor said that the enemies were phallic, as in, dicks, sounds pretty gay to me" Lil Mac said to Dark Pit and Lucario after they had been divvied into groups. "If they are evil, and they look to disturb the peace of the world, then we must kill them, no matter what they look like" Lucario said solemnly. _"Thank Galaga some evil is finally around, the Koopa Klan isn't really evil, they think too small, but conquering the world? Sounds good to me…" Dark Pit thought to himself_

"We should be nearing the place soon" Rock said to Samus, they had decided to go alone for the stealth part of the mission, since it'd be better to stay in few numbers and get to the robot master while the others dealt with the smaller enemies. _Samus knew it was no coincidence that Rock and her had been the pair selected, Rock knew the landscape and patterns well, and she was the most powerful, she suspected that wasn't exactly what Lucario and Lil Mac had in mind when they said she should go with Rock, she knew the blue warrior had feelings for her, and she also had had her eye on him even before the tournament was announced and his name was drawn, but when it was it gave her the perfect opportunity to get close to him under the excuse of showing him the ropes and teaching him the items, she was however surprised when he easily got the information down and knew more about Wily's castle than even she or the players did, "I should've suspected as much" she thought to herself "it is from his game". _"We're nearing the boss room Samus" Rock said quietly

*************************Meanwhile at the sub-plot********************************

"These guys are shaped like dicks are, is this Wily guy gay or something?" Lil Mac said. "Lil Mac, your intolerance is frustrating, and just because there are phallic enemies doesn't mean someone's gay" Lucario said. "What crawled in you and died Lucario, back in the lounge you were cool, we're out in the field for 15 minutes and you take on an old, solemn master act" Lil Mac inquired. "**The fate of the world is at stake, and you're worried about my expressions, are you not taking this seriously? Do you not realize what happens if we fail?**" Lucario asked frustrated. "That doesn't mean you can't lighten up a little, what if you being so tense and serious is your downfall, we could be up against anything, there's a large chance they could use that against you, am I doing any worse than I would if I were being as serious as you? Lil Mac replied. "Well, I guess not" Lucario admit. "Alright now get these bitches lined up for my signature, they've dealt decent damage to me, time to return it one-hundred fold, time for my knockout uppercut!" _"If I keep quiet for long enough, then maybe they won't notice my slip-away, that robot master stands no chance against Samus and Rock, but with me on his side, he definitely stands a decent chance," Dark Pit thought to himself as he revived a few enemies and tried to slowly slip away_. "Where's Dark Pit?" Lucario and Lil Mac said in unison

**************************Meanwhile at the main-plot*****************************

"Well we finally made it- Oh, that's definitely phallic" Samus said as she looked at the robot master, which obviously had some sort of phallic sexual toy as a base, then built upon to be deadly eventually. "Wow, I'm kind of scared to see what attachment I gain from this" Rock thought aloud. _"Well now his timid and shy disposition around others makes sense, he has no testosterone flowing through him" Samus thought to herself "I wonder if he'll be completely different after this, maybe I should just destroy it before he can absorb it, I don't want to lose the Rock I know"_ While Samus was thinking Rock went to work on the boss, but none of his attacks seemed to be working, and they only seemed to make the master bigger and angrier, then Samus realized what they had to do. "Rock" she yelled "Let it hit you." "What're you crazy?" came his reply, seeing the determination and what he believed to be comprehension in her eyes, he decided to listen. "Alright, whatever you say." Being pelted by the projectiles wasn't as painful as the other master's projectiles, in fact, it didn't hurt at all, and he just felt the contact and saw the boss shrink with each successive hit. "I get it, the reason nothing could hurt it is because things touching it doesn't drain its energy, it's when it touches things and makes purposeful contact that it drain energy" _*Enter Dark Pit* "No, no, no," Dark Pit thought to himself "It's already losing, I need to do something, the others will be here soon, then he thought of a malicious plan" _"Guys, help" Dark Pit yelled to Samus and Rock. _"Shit" Rock thought to himself "Why is he here" _"Samus" Rock yelled to his temporary companion "Go help DP I'll distract the robot master"

"_Just what I was hoping for" Dark Pit thought to himself as Samus came running up to him. He then shot an arrow right through Samus' left knee_. "**Fuck!**" Samus yelled as she felt the dark matter arrow pierce her suit and knee, she then fell to the ground as Dark Pit escaped with the robot master. "What happened?" Rock yelled as Samus tried and failed to stand up. "It was Dark Pit" she explained weakly "He betrayed us, go after him, he can't escape" _Just then, Lucario and Lil Mac came running through the door_


	3. The Regroup

"Lucario, use Heal Pulse" Was Lil Mac's first words as he came running in, Lucario, being a trained pokemon automatically used Heal Pulse before Lil Mac even finished the second word. "Hey" Lucario berated Lil Mac "Who do you think you are to abuse my training" "Let's talk about it later Big L, we got more pressing matters right now." "Fine, but I'm not letting this go" Lucario agreed. "So what happened?" Lil Mac asked "It was Dar-"Samus began before Rock interrupted her "No, save your strength, I was here to, I'll explain, Lucario, _please _continue to use Heal Pulse on Samus" "Alright, so what happened, and we lost Dark Pit by the way" Lil Mac conversed with Rock. "You didn't lose DP, he lost you, and he decided to betray us and turn to evil, though there's no surprise there, I shouldn't have taken any of you" Rock cursed himself.

"Mega" Samus said, using a nickname she hadn't used with him in a while "It wasn't your fault, I was careless, and this is just pain, it's not like I'm going to die, I've been through worse" she finished. "Yes but you could've died, the situation should be reversed right now, you're more valuable than me, I'm just a newcomer, I should've went to help him instead of telling you to, I couldn't live with myself if you died and the shutting down of the central game was my fault, not to mention I'd probably never see you again" Rock finished bitterly.

"Well we need to go back to a hospital and reconvene with Dr. Light" Lucario said "I can suppress the pain, but she's not even fully human, and my heal pulse barely works on them, I can't actually mend the skin or bone at an accelerated rate." Let me see it" Rock said, now wanting to see the wound and not the person. What he saw filled him with a mixture of rage, regret, and empathy.

"He almost shot your leg clean off" Rock said calmly. Everyone looked at Rock out of shock "When you said that you almost sounded like the villager man" Lil Mac said to his friend. _What he didn't know was that Rock swore an oath to himself that day "Whatever I do, I don't care how many game overs it takes, I will make Dark Pit pay, he will be returned this tenfold, I don't care how strong he is, or how strong he gets, I will get revenge" he swore to himself. And from that day forward, something changed in Rock, and he was never the same._

_Just then they heard an monotone voice_ "No" said the voice "I'll show you what I'm truly capable of…"


	4. The Villain-ger

"Everyone protect Samus!" Lil Mac ordered quickly, taking control of the situation. Everyone ran to cover Samus while trying to look for the source of the well-known and mostly feared voice. **"Relax, Relax, here comes the axe," **they all tensed up as the voice continued **"Hooray, Hooray, its weeding day!"** Suddenly, the Villager sprang out and rushed towards Lil Mac swinging his axe in double arcs "Lil Mac, duck!" Lucario communicated telepathically**, **Lil Mac did as he was told and a fully charged Aura Sphere greeted the Villager as he missed his target "**Oh this is going to be fun; you're actually going to fight?**" Villager questioned. Shortly After Samus tried to stand up saying "Guys, we have to fight" she then fell into unconsciousness from pain. "**Would you look at that, a woman who doesn't know any better, what're the odds?**" Villager said calmly. "No guys, she's right, we have to fight, don't listen to him" Rock said determinedly. "**Would you look at that, a woman who doesn't know any better, what're the odds?**" Villager repeated. "Well, you walked right into that one Rock" Lil Mac laughed. Villager took the distraction to attack Lil Mac, "**Watch out Mac**" Lucario yelled, but it was too late, he had already been struck. "**Shit**" Lil Mac yelled angrily "**Alright you'll pay for that, time for it once again, that's right my signature Knockout Uppercut**" _A brief flash of emotion appeared in the villager's eyes when Lil Mac said this, Lil Mac's signature was well known and almost as feared as he was, with the power to knockout opponents before they could even lay a finger on him_, _then the Villager came up with a plan to avoid it. _

"**What's the matter; have to rely on cheap tricks to beat me**?" Villager asked mockingly, tempting Lil Mac's arrogant side "**I bet you can't even touch me otherwise, you are the weakest fighter after all**…" "Mac, don't listen he's just trying to tempt you, you're our only hope" Lucario communicated, just then Lil Mac remembered something, some scrapped combo moves from the tournament's beta "Lucario, grab Rock and have him shoot Samus' knee" Lil Mac commanded "What!? Have you gone mad Mac!?" Rock replied "I won't shoot he-" he was about to finish before he saw the look in Lil Mac's eyes, which told him that he had to do as Lil Mac commanded, or he'd be forced to one way or another. "Alright let's do it" Rock said, knowing he'd probably regret it "_Alright, sorry Samus, I hope this goes better than I think it will_" Rock thought to himself "_Don't worry, Lil Mac knows what he's doing_" Lucario replied, intruding on Rock's thoughts "Alright here goes, Mega Buster!" Rock yelled doing his signature move on his unconscious companion "Lucario, Heal Pulse" Lil Mac yelled "_You clever dick_" Lucario thought as he shot a Heal pulse into the Mega Buster, turning it into positive energy, partially healing Samus and jumpstarting her suit. "Damn it didn't work, did you hold back Rock?" Lil Mac questioned angrily. Villager took this opportunity to swing his axe powerfully at the pokemon, which Lucario barely managed to block with one of the spikes on his arm.

Samus woke with a start, and didn't know what was going on, and then it all came back to her, the robot master, Dark Pit, the villager, and her knee_. _"_Fuck, my knee_" she thought, not daring to move anything but her head. She took in the situation and her battle worn friends. She knew immediately what had to be done. "Lucario, use Aura Storm" she thought to him, hoping he was listening, luckily he was, Lucario had considered using Aura Storm when Samus didn't wake up, but didn't know if it would knock out the Villager and knew it would leave him unconscious, hearing the command however, he knew he had no choice. Everyone looked to see Lucario begin to fire his most powerful attack, only second to his mega evolution, against the Villager, what happened next shocked all of them "**Zero Laser, Fire!**" Samus screamed. Actual fear registered in the Villager's eyes when he realized what had happened. The two beams crossed into one huge beam of pure energy and aura and consumed the villager in its strength; it even pierced the usually invincible walls of the Robot Master's chamber, in fact, pure force made the walls themselves peel back, giving everyone in the room some fresh air and revealing the night sky.


	5. Don't Trust Suspicious Links

"Well, that's finally over, go carry Lucario, I have Samus" Rock said tiredly. "I would argue, because you're weaker than me, Lucario is lighter than Samus, and I know why you want to carry her, but I'm more worn out than you and too tired to argue" Lil Mac replied. _With that, the tired heroes carried their companions to the Smash Mansion hospital after Rock sent transmission to Dr. Light saying that the Master got away and to send the most powerful people possible to apprehend the criminal still there. _

*********************************Two Weeks Later******************************

"Jesus Rock, you look terrible" Samus said as she woke up for the third time that week to see Rock hadn't moved a muscle since she saw him the first time she woke up twelve days ago. "I'm only letting my computer fight for me because I have to, have Master Hand or Crazy Hand come and tell you to go back to fighting?" She inquired for the second time that week. "Like I said last time, Crazy sympathizes with me, but Master-bait says that I didn't come here to sit in the hospital for weeks, they've been at it at least eight times, but it seems to me like Crazy is winning, and you aren't even curious to what's to your right?" He asked, him and the others had left several presents on the table to the right of Samus, but for the small time she had awake she wanted to focus on Rock and try to get him to stop worrying "_If it's really that good, I could enjoy it better when I've recovered anyway_" "No, but I am concerned for the person sitting to my left" she retorted "You should really get on and win a few matches for me, didn't the Dr. Mario say that I'd get better within the week anyway?" "Yes, but if you haven't noticed, that could mean today, or Tuesday-Saturday, and it's mostly my fault you're like this anyway" Rock replied. "Rock, it wasn't your decision for me to use the Zero Laser, and it wasn't you who shot me in the knee, it was Dark Pit" she said to the boy in blue, having had the same argument with him the past 5 times she woke up. "But it's my fault you were in those situations, and I should've put you before me" He replied, knowing it was a solid argument. "How's my favorite veteran" the Hero of Time asked entering the room. "Link, you can talk?" Rock questioned "Well of course I can talk, you thought the only noise I could make were those grunts when swinging my sword" Link replied shocked. "Well it's just that you never talk in any of your games and I just thought..." Rock trailed off. "Well, talking just doesn't seem like something to do when you have to save the world, and can say anything you need to through expressions" Link replied. "Well which one are you anyway?" Rock asked, curious. "Oh, I'm Twilight Princess Link, wanna see me transform and eat somebody?" "Robo-Jesus Christ" Rock said "You're really this ferocious in human form" "No, I'm just Adult Ocarina Link you idiot, do you see Midna?" Link replied. "No, but I don't see Navi either," Rock said "Where's she." "Oh that annoying bitch, probably with one of the lost forest kids right about now, I gave her the whole 'They need you more than me' story" Link said. "Well I feel better, but not completely healed, I wish Rock would go have fun and fight, win a few matches for me" Samus replied. "I'm not leaving until you're fully healed" Rock. "I'll handle it" Link whispered to Samus.

"Rock" Link said "Can I see Rush for a second?" "Sure" Rock replied, handing over his portable pet. "Thanks" Link said as he ran away laughing, knowing him and Rock had both just been picked to fight. "You dick!" Rock yelled after Link as he ran after him without hesitation, and that time Samus smiled as she fell back asleep.

"You'll never catch me Rock, you don't want it enough" Link yelled back at Rock as he ran towards the room that teleports those participating to the battle stage if they didn't place their computers there. "Get back here Link" Rock yelled after the Hero of Time, unwittingly being lead to the teleportation room.

**Five, Four, Three, Two, One**

The announcer's voice rang through their ears, the teleportation room door locked

**Megaman vs Link**

The announcer said, Rock knew exactly what happened and what was going to right before the announcer said the next word

**Ready? Fight!**


	6. Competitive Play

Rock entered the match and knew who is opponent was, and that he'd been tricked, so he swore to win the match for Samus "_Just like she wanted_" Rock thought. Rock shot a mega buster and Link which was reflected by his Hylian shield, Rock barely managed to dodge his own attack. "_I'll fucking kill you_" Rock thought, his anger growing inside him. Link slashed at Rock which hit and hurt decently, prompting Rock to punch back in retaliation, shocking Link with the punch's strength. He then tried another mega buster and Link didn't manage to block this one, which was when Link realized that he wasn't just playing for fun, Rock was determined to win this.

"Well, they picked at least one good newcomer, not like Bowser Jr. or Rosalina" Link thought as he felt the attack make contact. "_Alright Rock, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get_" Link thought as he shot a fully charged arrow. Just then, a master ball appeared on the board which Link knew Rock was going to get, since he was right next to it, so Link threw a bomb at Rock, the second Master Ball flew out of The Megaman's hands Link caught it and threw it down quickly "**Genesect**" A mechanical voice rang out as a large beam was fired from the pokemon's back and took one of Rock's three lives away. A smash ball suddenly appeared on the screen as Rock was in the background flying backwards and eventual becoming a star before spawning "_Two for two?_" Link thought "_This is making him look worse than he actually is_," Link got the smash ball and trapped Rock in his famous Tri-Force barrage, which OHKO'd him. "_Fuck, I have to win this_"

Rock started bashing Link with punches and kicks when Link slashed his sword which propelled him into the air, then did a downward slash onto Rock which sent him flying, when suddenly, a heart container appeared on the screen. "_It's over_" Rock thought, he thought of what Samus would say and how he dedicated the match to her, how she would be disappointed but not show it and be glad he left her and had some fun, and that's when he broke. "_Sorry Rock, but it looks like you just couldn't touch me_" Link thought while he watched his friend fly off the screen. "_No_" Rock thought as he used Rush to recover and snatched the heart container before Link even realized what was happening. He then shot a mega buster and it hit Link and sent him flying off the screen, making Link lose a life. "Alright Kid!" Link called "Good to see you had it in you!" "**I'm going to eviscerate you and use your entrails as a condom when I fornicate with your skull!**" Rock screamed at him angrily. Link was extremely shocked to hear the usually quite reserved and polite Megaman say something so angry and disturbing. 

"Alright Rock, time for me to go all out" Link called over. "**I'm going to disembowel you and hang you up by your organs**" Rock replied furiously. "_Hylia above, he's gone insane" _Link thought. Just then an assist trophy appeared on the screen, "_Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine_" Rock thought as he crossed the screen, appearing right in front of the man dressed in green. "**Mine!**" He whispered to Link.He picked up the trophy and before Link could interfere out popped Andross and hit him with several tiles as Rock blasted and punched him several times. "_Well, Fuck_" Link thought as he got blasted off the stage for a second time. "_This one's for you Samus" _Rock thought as he saw a smash ball appear on the screen "_Yes_" Link thought "_Just what I needed to end this quickly_" Link shot and slashed and bombed the smash ball, but Rock got the last hit, just like your annoying friend, which is all that matters. "_You're done Link_" Rock thought as him and several other versions of him blasted the Hero of Time. "_Well fuck,_" Link thought "_Good for him though, good to see some newcomers have power, unlike that Pacman, he was a good addition though, and needs strategic, skilled players to be used right_" When they returned Link flew upwards "_This is it,_" he thought "_The kid did it_" But instead of being transported back to the teleportation room, he just felt himself hit the ground and felt pure rage and an attack coming towards him. "_I still have a small chance_," he thought, but when he tried to move, he knew he was wrong "_He had a backup plan damn Rock_" Link thought, not bothering to try to struggle out of the pitfall and just let himself warp back to the teleporting room. "Why aren't you cowering or trying to fight back?" Rock demanded. "Because you've obviously won" Link called back. "But it's not fun if you don't fight back" Rock said. "Fine" Link said as he felt the pitfall wear off, he grabbed a smoke ball and threw in right at the ground, covering the whole stage in multi-colored smoke.

Link felt rage bubble up inside him from being pounded by a newcomer, though a powerful one, and decided to play a trick on him. "Rooooooock" Link called out eerily. "**I'll fucking kill you Link**" Rock called out to where he thought the noise came from. "Rooooooock" Link called out again "What's the matter Rock, the games not as fun when you're losing?" "**I'll… I'll…**" Rock started. "You'll what loser?" Link responded "Hit what you can't see?" "**An objects mass is it's downfall because when said object inevitably crashes, the force will be amplified because of said mass, which makes your eventual defeat that much sweeter**" Rock said lividly. "What?" Link questioned. "**The bigger they are, the harder they fall!**" Rock explained. "Sorry, but no" Link said as he slashed at Rock through the smoke before running back. "**Pussy**" Rock said. "_There you are_" he thought, shooting a silent mega buster which dissipated some of the smoke and hit Link spot on, sending him nearly to his death. "_Alright Rock_" Link thought "_You have some moves, but your rage is wearing off, I just have to wait until then_…" He was thinking until he felt a super-powered punch smash across his face and loosen all his teeth. "**You fucker, my turn**" Link burst out in rage as he sent a bomb towards Rock, while Rock recoiled Link shot an arrow directly at him leading to another bomb and arrow as Link got closer. Suddenly Link got close enough and Rock knew he was done for as Link charged up a powerful sword swing with both hands which he knocked right into Rock's stomach, knocking him unconscious and sending him flying off the stage. "_Good Game Rock, Good Game_" Link thought as he saw The MegaMan flying down, when suddenly he woke up and in a last ditch effort, sent a mega buster sidewards down to propel himself up, and at Link who wasn't expecting it and was too shocked to block "_I…did…it…"_ Rock thought as he slipped back into unconsciousness.


	7. Relax, relax

Just then the announcer went unheard, them both being unconscious

**Five… Four… Three…Two…One…**

**NO CONTEST**

None other than Samus was waiting in the teleportation room to congratulate/comfort Rock, having been given the O.K. from Dr. Mario. "Wow Rock, you guys were in there for a while, and you made a huge comeback, I've been watching since the second half, and I'm so proud of my old trainee!" Samus said, hugging him. Rock was in a daze after the match, the last thing he remembered was Link slashing him fatally in the stomach. Then, he was in Samus arms in the teleportation room. "Did I win? How long was the fight?" he asked dreamily "Well, yes and no, if the time didn't run out, you would've, but since it did, it was counted as a tie, and you guys have been fighting non-stop for over 30 hours, I only saw the end and the highlights, but you guys made tournament history, whoever was playing you must have no life" Samus replied. "Hospital" Rock managed to say before he collapsed.

"Rock?" A girl's voice that sounded very far away, but familiar called out.

"ROCK!" the same voice sounded

"What…" Rock said in a daze before falling back asleep.

Rock woke up with a start and was unaware of his surroundings, the last thing he remembered was Samus hugging him and him falling unconscious. "_Wait a minute I smell burning_" Rock thought to himself as he bolted upright. What he heard next made him wish he was dead. "**Roooooock**" he heard an all too familiar voice call out. "**Relax, Relax Rock**" The same, widely known monotone voice rang out again. "**Why don't you make this easy on me Rock, all your friends are already dead**" the voice tried to reason. Rock realized half the room he was in was nothing but rubble, and what he saw under some rubble made his blood boil. "**That Samus bitch went down really easy, almost as easily as Little Mac and Lucario**" the voice teased. Rock saw the Samus' powersuit broken, some blonde hair bloodied and sticking out of the hole in the top. "_**This… fucker… he killed the person I loved most, and all my friends, and now he's going to kill me**_" Rock thought angrily. "**What's the matter Megaman?**" The Villager questioned, "**Can't even touch a simple human?**" Rock then emerged from the rubble he finally realized was covering him. "**Oh, there you are, thanks for making this simple**" The Villager said happily. "**I still remember you guys knocking me out and you sending imbeciles to take me to jail, I happily went there, to plan**…" "**It's been a looong time…**" Rock wanted to snap, but knew he stood no chance, and would just get himself killed like Samus. "_Samus_" Rock thought "_I never got to tell her how I feel_" "**What's wrong Rock?**" Villager questioned "**In mourning for your bitch?**" That's when Rock snapped anyway.

"**I'm going to-**"Rock started before Villager interrupted him "**Hang me up by my entrails? Use my organs as a condom while you skull-fuck me? I've heard it all before**" Villager finished. "**I'll fucking kill you**" Rock screamed as he rushed at The Villager "**Tsk, tsk tsk, Rock**" The Villager said, easily dodging Rock's attack and slashing Rock's arm, causing some oil to leak out. "**I'm going to-**"Rock started "**Yeah, yeah just attack again**" Villager interrupted. Rock shot a mega buster towards Villager, which made contact and shocked him a bit. "**Looks like I might get some fight out of you yet**" Villager said. Just then a literal house was dropped and exploded on Rock, nearly knocking him out. "_**Good, Nook doesn't die first**_" Villager thought, when suddenly, someone in a red suit with blonde hair shot a laser right at the villager, which he tried to dodge, but the laser still grazed his arm. "**Alright, who has the balls?**" Villager demanded angrily. "Don't worry, I got you Mega" a voice said as Rock felt himself be carried swiftly from the battlefield. "Zero?" Rock managed to say before he slipped back into unconsciousness.


	8. A House Divided

Rock woke up in an unfamiliar place, and was startled to see Crazy hand watching him as he woke up. "What is this?" Rock asked her "Where am I, Where's Zero?" "_Sleep_" he heard Crazy Hand think and immediately complied, almost by force. Rock woke up again, but this time it was Samus sitting beside him. "Where am I?" Rock asked her "Where's Crazy Hand?" Samus looked up at Rock and realized he was awake and it wasn't her imagining things. "How long have you been sitting there?" "Well to answer your first question, we're in the new mansion where the tournament is being held, Master Hand is building the rest, the old smash mansion got destroyed when The Villager and Dark Pit attacked it, we were able to stand up to Dark Pit and most of the Robot Masters, but The Villager was too clever, he tried to fight us one on one, knowing he would win, all the good characters and The Koopa Klan retreated with Master Hand to this new mansion that he was building for the next tournament." Samus finished. "Where's Zero, and why are you alive? I saw you dead" Rock asked. Samus sighed, knowing it would be a long time before he would know everything, but knowing he deserved to have some questions answered. "Well, I wasn't dead; you saw my power suit, which The Villager ripped mostly open. Zero is on the front lines, he dropped you here and took the four characters he deemed best saying he knew what to do, but you've been asking for him repeatedly in your dreams." Samus finished. "What happened to the old mansion" Rock asked, knowing she was getting tired of answering his questions. "Well, the old mansion was mostly lost in the battle of Crazy Hand, but the parts that are still up were taken over by The Villager and the other evil characters." "

The Battle of Crazy Hand, why is it called that? Why is only Master Hand building the mansion?" Rock asked, not wanting to hear the answer. "Crazy died in the battle, she insisted on staying in the hospital wing to protect you in case villager came, but she was the last to die in the battles, and the most commit and honorable, so we named the battle after her, she deserved it, if she wasn't there, you'd be dead…" Samus finished, thinking of the woman that saved the love of her life. "But I saw her, I woke up once, and I saw her, for sure, it was definitely her, and she commanded me to go to sleep, and I did." Rock finished, freaking out. Just then, something happened that made them both wish they were back to the first day, when everything was simple and Rock was being trained by Samus, and what he heard made him have a flashback "**Roooooock**" The Villager called out "**Nobody escapes twice Rock**." Just then, Zero came in through the window. "Rock" he whispered "We're going to lead you out of the mansion, you're the one he wants, but don't worry, I'll protect you" Zero then scanned Rock with a device, updating him and making his blasts and motors more powerful. Zero then yelled "**We're in the front you satanic son of a bitch**" and pulled Rock out into the front yard.


	9. Zero Tolerance

"_**Well Zero**_" Villager thought maniacally "_**Thanks for letting me **__**kill**__** two birds with one stone**_" "**Yeah, come get us, you won't, you don't have the balls**" Zero yelled at the top of his lungs, trying to get The Villager away from the new mansion as much as possible. "**Stop yelling already, I'm here**" The Villager said. "**If you had a death wish, you could've just told me at Smash Mansion when you saved Rock over there!**" The Villager said as he rushed towards Zero with his axe out. "_Fine then, that's how it's going to be_" Zero thought, taking out his as saber and cutting The Villager's axe in half. "**Oh you didn't want to do that**" The Villager said as he dropped an exploding house on Zero's head, which Zero swiftly dodged, grabbed Rock, and shoved him out of the way. "**Ok, I was going to give you a painless trip to hell, since you're such an amazingly powerful enemy, maybe even offer you a place in my army, but now, you die, and so does he**" The Villager said as he dashed towards Rock, this time with his net, which Zero promptly shot and caught the string part of the net on fire. "**Ok, no**" The Villager said as he took out another axe, this one he made himself out of the bones of his most powerful enemies. "**Let's Go**" The Villager said, sprinting towards the Zero with his axe held out. "Die!" Zero said as he clashed his saber with the axe, which surprisingly held. "_What is that axe made out of_?" Zero thought as he was swiftly kicked in the stomach by The Villager. "_**And so it begins**_" The Villager thought as he jumped backwards after the kick.

"**I'll fucking kill you**" Zero yelled a little too calmly taking out his weapon copying mechanism. "Take this!" Zero yelled as he shot the mechanism into Rock, not hurting him, but surprising him. "What the fuck" Rock yelled at his supposed savior. Zero then charged up a mega buster and shot it at The Villager's Axe, which made direct contact and literally sliced through the blast. "**Tsk, tsk, tsk, you should know that won't work, since I'm much more powerful than Rock over there**" The Villager said arrogantly. "Won't it?" Zero questioned, as he saw the axe fall apart in The Villager's hands. "**You have some balls, destroying my net, my axe, and my second favorite axe, some would call you a brave hero, and I call you a foolish nuisance!**" The Villager said, as he attacked Zero, this time made out of an axe of what appeared to be solid yet molten lava. "Alright, games over" Zero said as he tried to slice through the axe that appeared to be permeable and soft, yet was met with surprising resistance as his saber didn't even dent the axe. The Villager smiled "**Yes, you'll find this to be quite more durable than my other two axes, made of literal molten rock and a gift from video game Satan himself**" "I see you've been gifted by a god too" Zero said, taking out the magic sword Palutena gave him. "**Oh is that from Palutena?**" The Villager called over "**You think she's as strong as Satan himself**" "Maybe not, but I'm better than you" Zero retorted. "**We'll see about that**" The Villager called back. They then got into several clashes, while Rock watched on, calculating who was winning based on damage and getting strikes on The Villager whenever possible, but knowing he was nowhere near either of their leagues.

"Zero, you're losing, but barely, let me help" Rock called over. "Fine, but only for 5 minutes" Zero said, taking a much needed rest. "**I think not!**" The Villager said, rushing towards Zero, but was met with several Megamans shooting at him. "**I'll fucking kill you**" The Villager said, letting anger seep into his voice. "I'll help Rock" Samus said, jumping down in another power suit. Then, The Villager met Rock and Samus with several traded punches, kicks, and axe swipes. "**Alright I'm ready to go again!**" Zero called over to them "**Don't interfere this time**" "Alright but let me do one more thing" Samus shouted over "Hey Rock, Look" Samus said getting into her Zero Laser stance. "**Zero Laser, Fire!**" Samus called out, significantly damaging The Villager and retreating with Rock to where Zero was resting previously.

"**Oh no you won't you bitch**!" Villager screamed angrily, rushing towards them, then, he got to see Zero's snapped attitude. "No" Zero said, extremely calmly, grabbing The Villager's wrist, almost breaking it, The Villager was surprised to say the least, but swung his axe aiming into Zero's hip, which he immediately caught. "No" Zero repeated, in the same voice. "I am here to stop this senseless slaughter of our people" Zero announced "**327**" Villager said. "I am the one who will stop you." Zero said "**Ooh 526**" Villager counted. "I will put an end to all of this, and end your rule of this planet." "**Hmm 141**" Villager said. "What the fuck are you doing" Zero asked. "**Oh, well I hear these heroic speeches wearily often so I've decided to make a list of how many times I've heard certain lines**" "Oh yeah, **Well I'm going to fuck your face!**" "**Ooh 7**" "I'm going to fucking kill you." Zero responded angrily. "_**3,201**_" Villager thought to himself.

"**Well, this isn't even my final form**" Villager thought aloud "**But you wouldn't even entertain me if I used my full strength.**" Villager said simply, as if explaining to an antsy toddler that two plus two equals four. "Yeah" Zero said "Go all out, I bet you'd still get as pounded as Top Man on any given Saturday"


	10. Incapacitation

Villager started to glow red as a demonic aura appeared around him as Peach tended to Zero, Rock, and Samus' wounds. "**Done**" he said as he threw as axe at Peach and butchered her on the spot, leaving little other than a blood stain as she started to transport back to her own game, but was blocked by barriers that Palutena and Master Hand had set up. "**I'll fucking kill you**" Samus said rushing towards The Villager, but was caught by Zero as the axe boomeranged right where she would've been and back into The Villager's hand. "**You're all going to die**" The Villager laughed at them, and Zero knew he was most likely right. "Hunter Axl" Zero said into his intercom "Come in, hunter Axl". "This is Maverick Hunter Axl what's going on Zero?" Axl Questioned. "I need backup on a definite world threat, this is of the upmost importance" Zero responded. "Damn, you too?" Axl responded "Shit's going down all throughout the world then, I requested backup but the base seems to be empty, after like half an hour I got a response from Roll saying that I'd need to report back after my current mission is done." "Alright thanks for nothing Axl" Zero said hanging up while the Villager continued to charge up demonic aura, getting more and more evil looking by the second. "Colonel's resurrection come in" Zero said into the intercom again, knowing if this failed he'd only have one more chance. "I'm… here Zero…" Colonel responded over the intercom "You sound terrible, what went down Colonel?" Zero replied. "They attacked the base, we were able to kill all of them, but we have heavy casualties, no special reploids killed though, besides maybe me" Colonel said as Cinnamon rushed over to him. "I'll send something" he said as the intercom went dead.

The Villager was literally glowing red and had satanic eyes as he was nearing his full power. "_One more chance_" Zero thought as he tried to communicate to his last hope. "Come in Spider Resurrection" Zero said into his intercom. "Spider Resurrection, are you there?" He was then startled by The Villager announcing he was at full power. "**Time for you all to die at my hands**! The Villager said delightedly. As he threw another axe, this time it made its mark right in Zero's saber, defeating it, but due to it being one of the shining weapons and therefore indestructible in the right wielder the axe simply passed through the saber. "**Are you scared yet?**" The Villager asked them, knowing they realized they stood no chance. "**Time for me to pick someone else for me to entertain myself Eenie Meenie Mienie you!**" The Villager said, sinking his axe right into Rock and almost killing him on the spot. "This is… the worst… pain…" Rock whimpered. "**Really, are you sure it isn't this? Or this? Or this?**" The Villager said, almost chopping clean through Rock and letting Rock fall to the ground. "**I'll fucking kill you**!" Samus said rushing towards The Villager. "**Samus smash a feminine human**" Samus said knocking The Villager up into the air and jumping up with him. "**Samus destroy a feminine alien**" Samus said, firing a full power Zero Laser right into The Villager's chest, before falling back down. "Yeah Villager now why don't you pick your sorry ass up and take on a real warrio-" Zero was about to finish as The Villager got back up. Just then, Cinnamon appeared on the scene, ushering Rock away from the fight and repairing him. "**Alright, time to find a new person to play with**" The Villager said as he promptly but narrowly dodged a special type of beam with the power to cut anything in half, slicing his axe in half, but quickly reforming due to being made of a material that was solid when it needed to be and liquid all of the other time. "**Alright who the fuck dares to**-"The Villager began before he was cut off by Rock yelling "Suck my dick I'm immortal" Rock yelled at The Villager before running towards a cliff face near the mansion. He ran towards all the exits but was quickly cut off by The Villager each time before eventually shooting another Slicing Buster to distract him and running back to the others.

"**Alright, no**" The Villager said as he started to run towards them. "**Dust this bitch**!" Samus called out as they all fired continuous full power blasts at The Villager including several Zero Lasers and Different Megamans coming in and shooting him. "Did we get him?" Rock asked. "Rock we can still see him why do you even bother?" Samus asked. "I'm an optimist" Rock said sadly. "**Alright well time to**-"The Villager started before he was cut off by three swift slashes from an unknown figure.


	11. Not into the Pit! IT BURNS!

"Hai-yayayayaaa!" Kid Icarus called out as he slashed into The Villager, and quickly took the upper hand of the battle. Exchanging slashes between his bow and The Villager's axe, as he visibly damaged The Villager. The Villager threw his axe at Pit, but Pit's shield just reflected it right at him. The Villager tried taking out a molten looking slingshot and firing literal pellets of molten lava at Pit, but he was too fast, for he knew if even one hit, he'd certainly lose. "**I'll admit you're entertaining, I've been working on some jokes, 'How many dead angels does it take to please Satan?**" "None" Pit yelled as he dashed in mid-air with his wings and landed an extremely forceful head-butt into The Villager. "**I'll kill you and that Palutena BITCH**! The Villager said, rushing towards the Mansion as Pit flew up into the air and readied his Arrow Barrage. "Take this!" Pit said as he launched several arrows that damaged The Villager, one even ripped part of his shirt. The Villager then turned around and threw his axe at Pit, visibly damaging one of his wings. Pit then quickly fell out of the sky, as he wasn't really as powerful as The Villager, or even as powerful as Zero, but Palutena had imbued him, giving him immense power at the cost of painfully low stamina. "I got you" Cinnamon said as she took to healing Pit. "Wow, new people to help us are getting kind of old" Zero thought aloud. "**Sure is, but I've got an idea that's new and ripe for abuse, and spoiler warning, it isn't getting old any time soon.**" The Villager finished, as he began going under another power increase.

"Rock, why don't you just use your Mega Slicer to cut him in half right now?" Samus asked Rock. "Oh yeah I could do that couldn't I?" Rock replied. "And?" Samus questioned. "I kinda used most of my energy attempting to 'dust' him before Pit came" Rock replied. Pit was healed, but it was too little, too late as The Villager finished yet another power increase. "Haaaaa!" Pit screamed as he rushed towards The Villager, but was stopped. "**Hey Pit, have you ever heard of paintball**" The Villager said, taking out his molten slingshot which looked even more powerful and sturdy. Pit nodded his head "**Just remove the T**" The Villager said as he fired several pellets of molten lava at Pit, some burning through him, some just charring his skin and burning his clothes, all of them hurt like literal hell. "Should we help him?" Zero asked Samus and Rock. "Well, considering Samus and I are about the equivalent of you, and his second stage was more than powerful enough for the both of us, by my calculations; if we joined at this point we'd just get ourselves killed." Rock replied.

As Pit got smacked around by The Villager, Zero and the others were trying to form a plan. "Well we know a Zero Laser combo won't work" Samus thought aloud. "Well we could try _that_ again, Rock" Zero said to The Blue Bomber, knowing they both knew exactly what he meant. "Yeah, and it would help, but remember what happened last time we did that?" Rock replied "We were lucky it was undone…" "Well we could do it the other way, and it could be the only way to defeat him." Zero Challenged. "Fine, but we're doing it the temporary way" Rock agreed.

Hey so there hasn't been many of these (author's notes), the ch. Is short for good reason, the next one is amazing.


	12. The Merge

"Alright, let's go!" Zero said, taking out a long cable. "What're you guys doing?" Samus asked. "System integrations, basically Zero and I will become one person, with my personality being dominate but multiplying our skills exponentially." Rock replied, before taking out the other half of the cable. "Alright, once we do this, we'll be together until one of us wants to split back up, so make sure you take good care of whoever leaves their body Samus" Zero commanded the bounty hunter. "Alright, just be careful, because I'm guessing this means that if the body you're in is destroyed, both of you die" Samus pleaded. "It'll be fine Samus" Rock tried to reassure her as he connected his cable to Zero's. "Alright, system integration in three, two, one" Zero and Rock said simultaneously.

Pit quickly fell out of the sky and fell unconscious as cinnamon rushed over to heal him again. That's when The Villager noticed cinnamon, and how they were getting back up and he formulated a plan. "**Alright, who's tired of sixty-five percent power?**" he asked as Samus joined the fight with Pit, to buy Rock and Zero some time. "Over-clock power suit 85 percent" she communicated to the Galactic Federation. "But Samus, the heat and electricity generated will destroy you if you do that for long enough!" The Leader replied, "Some people are worth dying for" she answered him. "Alright, you heard her, 85 percent! Go! Go! Go!" Samus heard through the intercom as she felt herself get a substantial power and speed boost. "This is for Rock!" Samus said as she swiftly punched The Villager in the stomach, surprising him and slightly damaging him. "**Well looks like this old bitch has some new tricks!**" The Villager said as he quickly uppercut her.

Pit slashed at The Villager's back as Samus fired a Zero Laser, but the slash didn't affect him and in his heightened form he was strong enough to pocket the Zero Laser. "_Fuck!_" Samus thought "_I just gave him my most powerful weapon, overclocked 85 percent,_" she then knew what she had to do. "Overclock the suit 100 percent" she said as The Villager fired the Zero Laser back at her. "But Samus-"she heard "**JUST DO IT**" she practically screamed into the microphone. She then fired a 100 percent Zero Laser, which overtook the 75 percent laser and consumed The Villager. "That… was… for… Rock…" Samus said as she almost died, but only fell unconscious and was started to be worked on by Cinnamon as The Villager underwent his last and fastest power increase. "System integration done! I'm going to deck you in the schnoz" Zero X said to The Villager as he removed the cable from the shell of Rock" **Wow, that's a new one**" The Villager said to Rock as he started to heal himself, the overclocked Zero Laser actually dealing slight damage. "Wow, this feels incredible" Zero X said as he ran around and tried out his motors with punches and kicks. "Wait a minute, Samus!" Zero X said as he rushed towards her. "She's in extremely bad shape, I don't even know if I can save her" Cinnamon reported as she almost by chance sparked life into Samus. "Rock… I had to… Save us…" Samus whimpered weakly. "Samus, save your strength, you can still live" Zero X told the delusional bounty hunter. "No… I can't… my organs are fried… and burnt…I… love…" Samus whispered as she died and The Villager completed his last power up. "**Time for you all to die!**" The Villager said as he killed Cinnamon with an axe thrown faster than sound.

"No" Zero X said as he dashed towards The Villager and punched him in the face with enough force to split the earth in half. "**I'm going to gut you, burn your corpse, and feed the ashes to a pig which I'll then BLOW THE FUCK UP**" Zero X said as he rushed towards The Villager. "**Oh, I might get a good fight in this form after all**" The Villager said more to himself than to anyone else. He then started in epic combat with Zero X, with blasts being met with pellets and both moving faster than sound itself. "**Mega Slicer, FIRE!**" Zero X said as he fired two Mega Slicers at The Villager, which he pocketed. The Villager then chopped Zero X in the side but was narrowly dodged only meeting minor damage. "Wow, they're almost equals" Pit said aloud, watching the battle. The two met with several earth shattering punches and kicks and blocks as The Villager popped up a huge, magma tree. "**Relax, Relax Zero**" The Villager said as he landed an axe chop right into Zero X's middle. "_No, we can't lose, we have to use that attack_" Zero and Rock thought at the same time. "_But it takes five minutes to charge_" they both thought, just then, Pit rushed over and hit The Villager with as much force as possible, knocking him back several hundred meters. "I sensed you need help, what do I do?" Pit questioned. "I have an attack that'll beat him for sure, but it takes five minutes to charge and considering how badly he was kicking my ass… I'm sure you can handle it" Zero X finished. "Alright, the least I can do is try" Pit said as he rushed back into battle. "_Alright, ultimate planetary energy bomb_" Zero X thought charging up the aforementioned attack to finally end The Villager's reign. "Just shoot the attack already!" Pit called, getting beaten the ever-living crap out of. "I can't, it isn't finished yet!" Zero X called over. "How long has it been" Pit asked. "Four minutes and fifty-eight… done!" Zero X said, shooting The Villager with his most powerful attack. "_**If there are two things I regret on my deathbed, it's not killing more innocents and that I'm dying**__" _The Villager thought as what he thought was death overwhelms him. "Well, lots of people died, people we loved, but we have to remember this, and we might be able to bring them back before Master Hand and Palutena's barrier comes down." Pit tried to console the Rock part of Zero X, and then they heard something that meant the world was going to end. "**Oh I'm feeling really good about my life right now**" They heard The Villager call, as he send a boomerang version of the Mega Slicer at Pit, cutting him in half and rebounding back to The Villager, as he pocket it again. "**And her**" The Villager said, blowing Samus' body into pixels.


	13. Hit Rock Bottom

"**What's the matter?**" Villager mocked "**No more wit?** **No more people to help you? Your bitch is dead? No more funny jokes?**""**You… You killed my true love**" the Rock part of Zero X managed to mutter. "**I suppose that is a funny joke isn't it?**" The Villager responded. "**When you killed Pit… He… He posed no threat to you… and you just murdered him… he was beaten and broken… and you murdered him!**" Zero X screamed rushing towards The Villager and catching him off guard with a punch that dislocated his jaw. "**Wow I haven't felt a hit that good in a while**" The Villager said in a controlled calm voice "**You still stand no chance**" The Villager said taking out his slingshot. "**Now die once and for all!**

The Villager shot many pellets, but it was to no avail, each and every one was easily dodged by Zero X, but the time was up, and Rock went back to his own body and immediately woke up as Zero fell unconscious due to the strain all the power had put on his body. "**None of them posed any threat to you…**" Rock managed to say "**And you killed them in the most brutal way you could!**" "**You're different, you aren't that little weak blue robot I faced just two days ago, what are you?**" The Villager said, fear creeping into his voice. "**I am the person who responds when the universe calls for justice! I am the keeper of the peace! I am what the universe needs me to be!**" Rock finished "**And I am the person who is going to kill you, ONCE AND FOR ALL!**" Rock then rushed towards The Villager, and with all his strength punched The Villager's stomach, winding him and making him keel over in pain. "**I'll fucking kill you**" The Villager yelled as he ran after Rock, who started using his beam to propel him to the nearest desolate mini-planet. "**Ah, a perfect place for your grave!**" The Villager said rushing towards Rock.

"**No**" Rock said, catching The Villager's hand and throwing him with over three quadrillion megatons of force into the nearest cliff face. "**Huuhhh… uhh, wait NO!**" The Villager said, leaping toward Rock and smashing his face into the ground. "**You had your fun, but I am supreme, the strongest in the universe!**" The Villager said, as he prepared his Boomerang Mega Slicer again. "**No! I can't lose here; you've hurt too many innocent people! Made too many innocent lives miserable!**" Rock said as he sprinted away from The Villager, and then fired a full power Mega Buster which almost knocked The Villager out. "**Time for my ultimate attack, don't think you've won yet, I've made a barrier trapping us here, I'll blow this planet up with the both of us!**" The Villager explained as he threw his axe and sliced the mini-planet's core in half. "**Well, at least in the afterlife you'll see your bitch again.**" The Villager laughed.

"**You immature… ugly… son of a bitch… her name is SAMUS**!" Rock said as he leaped toward The Villager and punched him so hard that he actually started to bleed. "**Whatever, we're both dead soon anywa- oh there go my organs**" The Villager finished as he fell unconscious for a short period of time. "_I should finish him_" Rock thought "_No, he's had enough, I'll just fly off_ "Rock said as he got out of ultra-snapped mode and started to propel himself off the planet. "**You forgot your energy**" The Villager yelled as he threw a dual Mega Slicer at him which separated in two in mid-air. "Wha-"Rock said as he looked back and one barely missed him, only grazing his face, and he instantly went back into ultra-snapped mode.

It was too little, too late as the Mega Slicer rebounded and cut Rock in half. "**Doesn't matter if you can dodge at the speed of sound if you don't even move**" The Villager called, happy to have won. "Did someone say the speed of sound?" A well-known hedgehog's voice cut through the air as he spin-dashed into The Villager. "You have killed too much, and I knew I stood no chance to you like this, but while the others fought you, I gathered the chaos emeralds, **Now I'll show you!**" Sonic said as he transformed into Super Sonic. "**Now Shadow**" Sonic said as his temporary companion appeared. "**Inhibitor Rings off… CHAOS CONTROL!**" Super Shadow said as Sonic flew into The Villager, nearly killing him in his battle weary state. "**Sorry, no!**" The Villager said as he sliced at Sonic with the axe, wounding him severely as shadow rushed towards The Villager. "**Someone better get some white bread, because Peta will have none of me today**" The Villager said as he sliced at Shadow, also severely wounding him. "Time for the finishing blow, I have the Tri-Force" Link said as he trapped The Villager in his ultimate move. The Villager knew he was dead, and was disappointed, but also knew that hell was just another place to conquer. "**DIE VILLAGER**" Link said as he made one final slash that cut The Villager clean in half, ending it all. "So many good people died today" Link said aloud, his fellow battle participants being either dead, or unconscious. "Rock's…" Zero called out, having woken up. "He died, he fought extremely well, I'm really sorry I couldn't show up earlier, The Tri-Force isn't placed into unworthy hands." Link apologized. "Well, we might be able to get them back, we have to get their bodies back to the place they died and shrink the barrier around the new mansion so that their conscious shifts back into their bodies." Link continued "We may not be able to get Samus back though, with how she was killed, most brutal I've ever seen." "Well then, Rock won't want to live without Samus, it was so obvious they loved each other, but they never outright said it to each other" Zero said "It was like one of those romantic comedies where they never find out they loved each other, but with twenty times the death." "Well, there's always a chance, it's all we can hope to get any of them back" Link said.


	14. Don't Cut Yourself

"Dying wasn't that bad was it Samus?" Lil Mac and Lucario asked her. "What… How're you guys here… You weren't killed in the barrier." Samus said. "We weren't, but it's wrong what they say about us, when we die, we don't return to our games, we come here, there's already someone in our games, and it is us, but at the same time, we're at the mansion, we don't go back to our games, we come here" Lucario relayed telepathically. "Well… Where is here?" Samus asked. "That's what I've been trying to figure out" Snake said as he stepped out from the shadows. "Snake?" Samus questioned "What happened to you after the third tournament, you look terrible."

"Thanks, anyway, I've been trying to communicate to you guys for ages, me, Pichu, Dr. Mario, and Roy," Snake said "None of us successfully made it out until Dr. Mario, and he seems to have forgotten ever being here." "Well again, where IS here?" Samus questioned the assassin. "Well, it's somewhere between the tournament's world and ours, but not quite on either side." Snake continued "It's definitely escapable…" "Well where ARE the people who died within the barrier?" Samus questioned. "They're still alive, barely, but Master Hand and Palutena were able to stop them from coming here, we're surprised to see you to be honest" Lil Mac said. "So I'm…" Samus started, but drifted off. "Yeah, we're glad you were already out of your body when The Villager did what he did to you, he literally obliterated your body." Roy told her. "Pichu pi!" Pichu uselessly added in.

"Well, if there's a way out, then I'm getting us out" Samus said determinedly "Besides, with great minds like mine and Snake, we'll definitely get out of here." "Well, I tried calling my helicopter to pick me up, but the signal can't get through." Snake said bitterly. "Wait!" Samus said "I'll call the federation, if they can communicate with me between several thousand galaxies, maybe they can even do it through dimensions." "You don't get it" Snake said "There is no federation in this dimension, this is completely separated from other dimensions, if you were to get a signal it'd be from whoever has the signal that the federation used in that galaxy in this one" "Well, then someone might hear us" Samus said as she turned on communications. "Come in someone, anyone" Samus said into her intercom.

"This is Wolf O'Donnel, who in the bloody hell is this?" Wolf said into his intercom as he started running towards the original place he entered the dimension he was in. "Well, is Wolf in here too?" Samus asked Snake hopefully. "I guessed that, but I never saw the guy, I was guessing he came in and immediately started searching for an exit, we all enter in at slightly different points, so it's entirely possible" Snake said. "'Ello?" Wolf said into his communications as he sprinted towards his beginning direction. "Is this that veteran Samus girl? Are you on the outside or in here with me?" Wolf yelled into his mic. "Calm down, if by here you mean the dimension between games, then yes, I'm here with Snake, Roy, Pichu, Lil Mac, and Lucario." Samus responded. "Well where in the eight layers of hell are all of you?" Wolf replied, as he turned a corner and bumped into the aforementioned bounty hunter. "Right next to you" Samus said, looking down at Wolf. "Bloody hell, and I felt like I was close to an exit too, you're just at the beginning point" Wolf yelled angrily. "I never said I wasn't" Samus replied as they heard a familiar noise that told them their yells didn't go unheard. "**Well, well, well what do I have here?**" An all too familiar and fear-instilling voice called out "**I thought I was alone, but it looks like I have people to kill for all eternity**"


	15. Maximum Revival

"We have to shrink the barrier perfectly, and try to get the people most important to us first, though I'd revive Cinnamon first because Sonic and Shadow are very hurt, and Pit can't be resurrected until he gets put back into one piece" Link told Zero. "Alright, sounds like a good idea, how do we know where their consciousness is in correspondence to their body?" Zero asked. "Well we don't really; we use angles and the slope of the floating up in correspondence to the slope of the planet itself, we get an area of view of where they should be, we're lucky Cinnamon died how she did, we only have to do two trials at most to revive her, and we might get lucky and have someone be revived with her" Link replied. "You seem to know a lot about this, has this happened before?" Zero questioned.

"Yes, The Villager… found out he was supposed to be in the third tournament but was cut, when he first arrived here we lost some good people, Snake, Wolf, Roy who though wasn't in the third tournament was Marth and Ike's guest, we lost a lot of good people" Link told him painfully, thinking back to the good times him, Snake, and Roy shared. "We weren't able to save anyone who was involved in the murders except for Sonic, since we took so long finding the calculations for placement back into the body." "Well, hopefully we can save all of them this time, or at least Rock and Pit" Zero said as Cinnamon's eyes lit up, signifying she was back to life. "Was I… resurrected?" Cinnamon asked, fearing that if the answer was yes, she'd want to kill herself except for very specific circumstances, like Colonel's case. "No you weren't Cinnamon, don't worry, you were never really dead, you still felt life didn't you?" Zero asked, curious. "Well it was weird, I felt, but not through any senses and I didn't have a body… I was aware of the world itself" She responded.

"Alright well, I need you to work on Rock and Pit immediately, both were cut clean in half, and help Sonic and Shadow if you can, both are extremely wounded" Zero commanded her. "Okay" She said, happily doing what she was meant to do.

_In The Realm Between Worlds_

"Everyone on your bloody guard, this bloke killed Snake and I none to recently, and I've been dying to get back at him ever since" Wolf commanded his supposed squad. "**Luckily for you all, I can't power up here, it still shouldn't be a problem though**" The Villager called out, still hidden to them. "**Well, well, well, looks like can't have an humus, since PETA will probably still stay away from me, I am after all, killing an endangered species**" The Villager said maliciously as he swiped at Wolf with his axe and cut deep into his flesh. "**Fuck**" Wolf yelled as he shot many lasers into The Villager, slightly damaging him. "**Well, I guess it is time to heat things up**" The Villager said as he took out his Lava Axe. "Everyone best attacks, now!" Samus yelled as she fired a Zero Laser, which The Villager completely blocked with his axe. "Land-Master!" Wolf said as he summoned his best vehicle. "Take this!" Wolf yelled ferociously as he fired several lasers at once into The Villager, which he wasn't fortunate enough to block. "Did I… Get Him…" Wolf asked, winded because he was out of power, due to summoning the land master taking all his power, and his armor weighing him down.

"**I don't know**,** but how about you die**!" Dark Pit said as he shot a dark matter arrow which almost hit the same mark on Samus' knee, but she managed to dodge. "Oh good, I've been meaning to get back at you for that, everyone else stay back, I've got this, fight The Villager" Samus told them, as she fired a full power blast at Dark Pit. "_Fuck_" Dark Pit thought "_I'm not as strong as her anymore, I need to strategize._" "Take this" Dark Pit said as he shot an arrow, but this time, it didn't even come close. "Sorry" Samus called over "But I have so much more speed than you do now, we're in completely different leagues." "Die you bitch" Dark Pit called as he slashed at her, but it was futile, the most he did was graze her armor as he tried for several minutes. "This is one of the only times I've enjoyed myself in battle in too long" Samus said as she fired a missile atDark Pit which obliterated him, or so they thought, what really happened was The Villager grabbed Dark Pit and escaped before the smoke cleared." "Well that's over" Samus called to the others as they went back to relaxing against the wall.


	16. Rush Hour

_Meanwhile, at the split timeline, we'll call this universe 2_

Rush sat near his master, wondering why he wouldn't move, never knowing his master to sleep. He tried licking him with his metallic and dry tongue, tried peeing oil on him, and tried bringing him energy pellets so that he could have a small amount of his life back. "_Please come back to life master_" Rush thought as The Villager beat Link to a pulp, who failed to capture The Villager in his Tri-Force Barrage. "_I loved you master, I never left you, please come back_" "**Oh I never thought I could enjoy murder quite **_**this**_** much**" The Villager said to nobody in particular. "_We've always been together, I've helped you through everything, and now you leave me, why?_" Rush thought as he brought another energy pellet to Rock, this one sparking life into him for a second. "Oh, Rush, you brought me back to life, how'd you do that boy?" Rock asked as he realized the situation he was in. "Oh, I'm going to die again aren't I?" Rock asked himself as he realized he was literally split in half. "Well, at least I'll be with Samus soon" Rock said to himself more than anyone else. "I need you to listen to me boy" Rock told Rush "I need you to go to Link and distract The Villager so he can beat him, then we can be together boy…" Rock said as he fell into death again, this time actually dying.

"_Master, I'll do anything to be with you_" Rush thought as he buried a small hole to bury Rock in. "_Here master, I know you deserve more than this, but when you come back to be with me, I'll make something better_" Rush thought as he ran toward The Villager and kicked him in the back. "_Just what I needed_" Link thought as he almost trapped The Villager in his Tri-Force barrage. "**It was him, even in death he thinks he's better than me**" The Villager said, noticing Rush. "It's time to tip the scales" Robin called out as he used a spell "Concentrated thunder" The spell hurt The Villager slightly, and provided a distraction for Link. "Take this" Link said as he slashed at The Villager, he may not have been able to use his signature move, but he still had the Tri-Force. "**Ow, that actually fucking hurt you little whelp**" The Villager said as he punched Link in the stomach, winding him. "Alright, I didn't want to do this, but I've got no choice" Link said, taking out his ocarina which he found in the rubble of the second tournament's mansion, a temporary location that they had been too while Rock lie unconscious. He started to play the Song of Time, but The Villager knew of the ocarina's magical properties, and grabbed it from him and shattered it. "NO" Link said as their last hope disappeared. "No" Link repeated as he dealt what he thought to be the final blow to The Villager. "You insolent, weak, arrogant, asshole" The Villager said as he slashed at Link, wounding him and knocking him out."Arcfire!" Robin said as he burst The Villager into flames. "This actually fucking hurts" The Villager said as he lost his immortality to the amount of damage he had sustained.

"You could say you're, really feeling it?" Shulk questioned as he took out his cyber-sword. "The future doesn't belong to you" Shulk said as he slashed The Villager and tore his shirt. "Now die once and for all, you're the biggest threat to any of our worlds" Shulk said as he nearly knocked out The Villager. "**You could've ran away and lived, you didn't even have to interfere, but now we all die**" The Villager said as he blew up the planet with Shadow, Sonic, Cinnamon, Pit, Link, Shulk, Robin, and the small bits of Samus left.

"Rock, I love you so much" Samus said to Rock. "I love you to Samus, I always have" Rock replied to her. "But why settle for you when I can have The Villager?" Samus asked as she went to The Villager's side. "Samus… No!" Rock said as he tried to run toward them but kept getting blocked somehow. Then, another Samus appeared at his side "Don't be deceived Rock" She told him "The Villager knows we're all here in the afterlife and he's trying to make it the worst possible for us" that Samus said as she disappeared into white dust. Rush was the only one that survived The Villager's explosion, and went to Rock's grave waiting for Rock to get back up. "_Master promised_" Rush thought as he lie down on Rock's grave, and waited there for twelve thousand years until his battery ran out, and he died.


End file.
